


meet me under the mistletoe

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight oneshots - fluff [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Candles, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, F/F, Fluff, Holiday, Mistletoe, decorations, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: when your girlfriend goes overboard on the christmas decorations but you can’t help but love her more because of it





	meet me under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

alice ran around the house, double checking and then triple checking the decorations. she had been working on the house for the entire day, ever since rosalie had left to run some errands. alice was glad that rosalie had gotten herself out of the house; alice wanted the decorations to be a surprise and was unable to think of an excuse to get rosalie out of the house for a few hours.

the two had moved out on their own a few months ago, ever since they had made their new relationship official. they were still close with the rest of the cullen coven, but had wanted some time on their own to be a couple. they had found a house in a more remote area of alaska. 

they were able to be alone together, and the remote area allowed them the ability to go outside in the sun together. no matter how long she had been a vampire, alice couldn't get over the sheer beauty of her skin in the sunlight, made all the better when rosalie looked at her. alice would argue until the end of times that rosalie was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, but when rosalie looked at her like that it looked like rosalie could win that argument.   

alice ran back to the tree, and began adjusting the lengths of silver tinsel that she had draped over all the branches. she dove under the tree and grabbed the plug end of the strings of lights on the tree, and plugged it into the wall. the tree lit up, throwing sparkles around the room as the beams of light hit the tinsel. in her haste to plug in the lights, she had knocked some of the presents out of their perfect stack. she quickly reached to rearrange them and then stood up to admire her work. 

finally satisfied with how the tree looked, she turned to survey the rest of the room. there were lengths of holly everywhere, and more strings of lights. alice darted around the room to make sure they were all plugged in. multiple candles were artfully laid around the room; they filled the room with the scent of cinnamon, christmas cookies, mint, and evergreen. there were stockings hung above the never-used fireplace, and alice realized what was missing. she ran outside to gather some firewood, and quickly arranged the logs in the fireplace and started the fire. they obviously didn't need the heat, but it filled the room with a warm glow.

now there was nothing to do but wait. alice sat down on the couch and checked the clock above the mantle again. rosalie had said she would be back by six, and it was now after 6:30. rosalie had a habit of being at least an hour late anywhere; it drove alice crazy. she sighed as she got off the couch, and began to pace around the small room. she hadn't been restless since becoming a vampire, but she was so excited about how rosalie would react that she couldn't sit still. rosalie had always been one for big, romantic gestures, even though she tried to pretend she was above such trivial things. alice could see it in her eyes how happy rosalie was whenever alice went out of her way to show rosalie how much she was loved.

suddenly, alice heard a car approaching their house. she stopped pacing where she was, frozen with anticipation. a second later, she snapped out of it and ran to get the door for her girlfriend. she reached the door and opened it just as rosalie was getting out of the car, and alice ran to greet her.

"rose! welcome home," alice called as she ran, slamming into rose with enough force to knock her over, if she hadn't been used to such a greeting. alice greeted her the same way anytime the two were apart for more than an hour. rosalie laughed as she hugged alice close, and then bit down to kiss her.

"hello to you too," rosalie said, still laughing as the kiss ended.  alice took a step back, but kept hold of both of rosalie's hands. whenever the two were close, which was almost always, alice had to have some kind of physical contact with rosalie. it helped her know that rosalie was really there and wouldn't leave. 

"did you need help carrying anything in?" alice asked, looking up into rosalie's golden eyes.

"nothing that can't stay in the car for a bit. it kind of feels like you have something you want to show me?" rosalie said, laughing at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. alice usually had something exciting or romantic planned for the two of them, and rosalie was sure this time was no exception. 

"maybe i do," alice said innocently. so quickly that rosalie almost missed the movement, alice leaped so that she was sitting on rosalie's back, and put her hands over rosalie's eyes. "but if i do, you won't be seeing it just yet!" she finished, laughing.

rosalie rolled her eyes as she shifted her weight so that alice would be more comfortable and sturdy on her back. this was something the two had done many, many times. alice's surprises were legendary, but you would see them as she wanted you to see them, and not a moment before. "where am i walking?" rosalie asked, although she assumed she was heading towards the house. 

"walk forward. follow your nose!" alice called, laughing. she loved surprising rosalie, but she also loved that the surprises gave her an excuse to get a piggyback ride from her girlfriend. rosalie began walking forward.

"will do. just don't let me trip," she said. alice laughed.

"wouldn't be the first time i fell for you," alice joked, bending her head down to give rosalie a quick peck on her neck. rosalie let out a groan.

"are lame puns part of the surprise?" she asked, unable to completely hold back her laughter as a small giggle escaped. 

"yes they are. now hush up and focus on walking," alice ordered.

"yes mam," rosalie said, and darted the rest of the way up the stairs, through the open door, and into the house. 

"walk into the living room and stop. keep your eyes closed," alice directed. when rosalie had stopped in the middle of the living room, she climbed off of her back and walked back to stand in the doorway. "okay, you can open your eyes now!" she called from the doorway.

rosalie opened her eyes and was momentarily stunned by what she saw. she hadn't had a proper christmas since her transformation. her mother used to go all out, and rosalie had helped her. they would spend the week before baking all kinds of treats; the house smelled so strongly of gingerbread, mint, cinnamon, and other holiday scents. a tree that took up most of the living room would be covered in thousands of strands of tinsel and dozens of twinkly lights. presents would be stacked under the tree and all around it. each family member had their own stocking hung above the fireplace, which always held a roaring fire. if rosalie had been capable, she would have began crying at what alice had done for her.

"i can't believe you got every detail right, alice. this is amazing, so beautiful. i haven't had a christmas like this since..." rosalie had begun murmuring quietly, but then trailed off into silence before she could finish the thought. her happiness in this moment banished any dark memories of her transformation or the events that had led to it.

"well, almost everything. i did add a little something," alice called from the doorway, and pointed towards the top of the doorframe. rosalie turned towards her girlfriend, wondering what she meant.

"what could you have possibly added to make this any more perfect, alice?" rosalie asked in disbelief. she then realized that alice was looking upwards and pointing at something, and rosalie followed her gaze. she took a moment to realize what alice was looking at, and then she burst out laughing.

"i know it's probably not accurate. i'm assuming your mother never hung up mistletoe or had pretty girls standing under it for you. i figured you wouldn't mind the slight variation," alice said, laughing too. 

instead of answering, rosalie ran the few steps to alice, and pulled her into her arms. the two kissed as the scents of their first of many beautiful christmases together filled the room. "i'll meet you under the mistletoe anytime," rosalie said as she bent to kiss alice again.


End file.
